


Marry me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'M EMO, It's not AU but it's more canon compliant than like really irl, M/M, They make out I think, honestly idk, this is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a bit painful to meet again in that way.ORI'm fucking emo still suffer bih





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like,,,,,,,,, 10 minutes tops it's bad and it goes from steamy to emo real quick
> 
> I think it's an drabblé
> 
> 'tis
> 
> 'tis an drabblé

The small room was way too hot as Junmyeon delicately unbuttoned his shirt, watching as Yifan stared at him with a lip between his teeth. He felt so incredibly bare in the presence of the intense, near dizzying stare that he forgot how much he missed.

Yifan, having already stripped himself of his offending blazer and standard white button up, couldn't help it as his eyes raked up and down the familiar, yet nearly forgotten torso. "You've been working out," he stated breathlessly. "Fuck, Junmyeon, just get it off already," he walked forward, pressing his mouth desperately against the other man's.

They stumbled backwards, Junmyeon's own shirt, a dark wine red in color, falling to the floor when they collided with a wall, all gasping breaths and hands refamiliarizing themselves. Yifan found purchase on the hips of the older male, as he had used to when they were still band mates.

Junmyeon yanked his head back suddenly, fingers tangled in the elder's hair, as he nosed down the column of his throat, careful to only leave light kisses until he reached the shoulder, where he bit down, causing Yifan to go weak in the knees.

"Jun-" his voice broke, and he was suddenly boneless, letting the older man make his way back up to his mouth, and he felt words being mumbled against his lips.

"I love you," Junmyeon was saying. "Fuck, I love you so much, and I just want to keep you here forever, I miss you so much, Wu Yifan." and then he started crying, still trying to kiss the Chinese man. "Why didn't you tell me? I couldn't have done much but I could've gone with you, fuck- I want to call you every night even though you're in China, and-" he gasped out a sob, covering his mouth and pressing his head to the wall. "And I just don't understand why you didn't tell me, because I thought we had something at least important enough for you to keep in touch," he stopped again, looking up to blink back the tears. "I don't know why I thought I did, though- fuck, I'm sorry, I know I'm being shitty, you don't need this. You have to go to America soon. I'm sorry," he went to push past his ex, eyes still leaking with over three years of pain and regret.

Yifan felt like crying too, because Junmyeon was right. He had been awful, announcing that he was going just the day of, giving Junmyeon the promise ring he had bought in China, and leaving the dorm with a kiss and a tearful apology to all his members.

"No, I'm sorry. Please, don't ever apologize to me, I was awful- am awful, Junmyeon. I love you so much, and I hated leaving, but I couldn't take being treated like that anymore. I just want you to be happy, so please just move on, be with Yixing-"

Junmyeon kissed him again, and everything, all the sadness, tension, anger, melted away. "You know I can't do that," he whispered. "Yixing is a great person, but he's not you. We should get back,"

He figured he should put it all on the line. It was for Junmyeon, who he would go to the ends of the earth for. "Marry me."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, not like- not right now. When I've made at least a small name for myself there. In America. Marry me."

Junmyeon picked his shirt up off the floor, drying his eyes with a bittersweet smile. "Okay,"

**Author's Note:**

> At least they're gonna get married?? I'm still emo


End file.
